ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Anodite
'Anodites, '''also known as a race of energy beings, are a free-spirited alien species from the planet Anodyne. ﻿ Overview Anodites are energy beings capable of manipulating and controlling life energy, most commonly known as mana, (the very substance of both magic and life itself,) making Anodite a magic-controlling-manipulating race. The entire body of a mature Anodite is a humanoid-shaped construct of pure, compressed Mana; a deep-dark purple color with a outline of a lighter-dark purple and their long flowing tendrils of 'hair' are a bright pinkish-purple glowing color. The color of their mana is/was bright blue, (as shown in the original series by Gwen,) and varying shades of pink, magenta and fuschia and shades of purple mixed together (in Alien Force.). Anodites have a large lifespan by human standards. It's also of note that Anodites are potentially immortal, each having an indefinate lifespans; as long as they still have the 'spark', (refering the ability to catalyse and manipulate mana,) an Anodite continues to exist. Anodites are also able to reproduce with other species, (for example, humans,) by assuming an appropriate corporeal form, created with their ability to convert energy into matter. Anodites, in nature, are also quite free-spirited, and most really don't take life as seriously as most humans do to the point that some disregard the morality of their actions and would rather satisfy their own personal pleasures, but that doesn't stop them from helping others, as Grandma Verdona mentions that Anodites help scads of people. Mature Anodites are pure energy (however, they're still tangible and can be touched or struck like a normal human), and are already assumed to have fully mastered their capabilities. It does, however, require at least 75 years before an Anodite can completely'' master their true form's powers and abilities. Using their full power before would result in them being overwhelmed by the power and forget about their life before they awaken the power (as what almost happened to Gwen in War of the Worlds: Part 2). If an Anodite reproduces with a human, there's no guarantee the children they have will inherit the powers and abilities of an Anodite. Anodite powers and abilities (which Verdona refers to as "the spark") can also occur in children several generations down the line. Neither of Verdona's immediate children displayed any Anodite powers and abilites, but her grandaughter Gwen has. The idea that Gwen would inherit Verdona's powers and not Ben, Ken or their respective fathers is a reference to a theory in parapsychology and genetics stating that, while both genders could potentially carry the psychic gene, it would be dominant and manifest in the female gender more than the male. Verdona did, however, comment that her son, Frank, always seemed to know when she was watching him, but it has nothing to do with being an Anodite. It is unknown whenever Gwen was always going to have manifested her Anodite heritage or whether it was due to her encounters with Hex and Charmcaster. It's of recent note that Ben's eyes glowed magenta briefly, which maybe due to his continued use of the Ultimatrix's accelerated evolution feature when he first went Ultimate in Spidermonkey form in ''Fame'' (although it's curious to note what would have happened to Albedo, should he had kept a hold of the Ultimatrix.). It's unknown what a male Anodite looks like, or how his powers and abilities operate. Powers and Abilities Anodites in human form can control and manipulate mana at a lesser degree than in their true forms for a variety of effects like energy manipulation, flight, telekinesis, object creation and dissipation, opening interdimensional portals and vortexes, repairing objects, elemental manipulation, telepathy, dowsing, memory manipulation, teleportation,and invisibility. In their true forms, they're presumed to have fully mastered their abilities to the point where they can warp reality, fly across space, generate energy, transport themselves and others to other dimensions, create a body of their own choice (for assimilation purposes), and are able to draw in the mana around them to replenish themselves if the need arises, such as when they're weakened. The more mana an Anodite draws in, the stronger and more powerful that Anodite becomes. Gwen has also shown the power and ability to grow to giant size when she gets angry. It's unknown if Anodites can use this ability in their human forms. Notable Anodites With Powers *Verdona Tennyson (Full-Anodite) *Gwen Tennyson (3/4-Human | 1/4-Anodite with the "spark") Without Powers *Carl Tennyson (1/2-Human | 1/2-Anodite) *Frank Tennyson (1/2-Human | 1/2-Anodite) *Ben Tennyson (3/4- Human I 1/4-Anodite) *Kenneth "Ken" Tennyson (3/4-Human | 1/4-Anodite) *Kenneth "Kenny" Tennyson (7/8-Human | 1/8-Anodite, Alternate Future) *Albedo (3/4- Human I 1/4-Anodite in Ben's body originally a Galvan) Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Verdona Tennyson (notable Anodite) appeared in the video game (in Anodite form). She is non-playable. *Gwen Tennyson (notable Anodite) appeared in the video game (not in Anodite form). She is non-playable. * Wii, DS, PSP, PS2, X-Box 360 Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Gwen Tennyson (notable Anodite; age 10; doesn't know that she's an Anodite yet) appeared in the video game (not in Anodite form). She is non-playable. *Wii, PSP, DS, PS2 Toys *Gwen Tennyson Anodite (Alien Force; 15; Anodite mode) - can also be Verdona Tennyson Anodite *4 inch Alien Collection Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force; 15; non-Anodite mode) *10 cm DNAlien Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force; 15; non-Anodite mode) *4 inch Alien Collection Gwen Tennyson (Ultimate Alien; 16; non-Anodite mode) *4 inch Alien Collection Gwen Tennyson (Original series; 10; non-Anodite mode) *4 inch Alien Collection Lucky Girl AKA Gwen Tennyson with Grey Matter (Original series; 10; non-Anodite mode) Gallery Gwen anodite mid transformation.jpg Verdona Anodite.png Verdona True Form.png Anodite_Gwen.JPG Category:Anodites Category:Sapient Beings Category:Alien species Category:Cleanup Category:Mana